


Halloween Shopping

by orphan_account



Series: SNK- Fall AUs [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Fall AU, Fluff, Halloween Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who flirts in a Halloween store?" Someone questions from behind us...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I'm writing about a male/female couple (even though they don't really seem like it here)...  
>  I don't really ship them (but then again I'm not officially in the fandom) but my friend was talking about her deep feelings for this ship and I needed another ship to write about so I wrote them?  
>  So I dedicate this fic to her~  
>  Please enjoy this is in Mikasa's POV.

   Eren and I enter the halloween shop to have a gigantic spider decoration greet us with foam surrounding the plastic, air-filled, somewhat realistic looking thing. The two cashiers to the right look at us with ridiculously surprised expressions, probably because we weren't afraid, as we calmly walk up to them.

   "Where are the Halloween decorations?" Eren asks nonchalantly with an indifferent look. "N-near th-the back," an employee replies with awe in his voice. "Thanks," I tell them then Eren and I walk towards the back of the store.

   "Did you see the fucking looks on their faces?" Eren laughs. "Holy hell yeah," I laugh along with him. "The look on their faces were like so priceless," he continues. "We' should've brought Armin, he would've been so scared," I suggest the idea. "Oh God, if we did Armin would've ran out of the store the moment he sees the spider!" Eren perfectly predicts Armin's reaction. We're not trying to be rude, but Armin would really act like this because things like that just scare him so easily.

   "If he didn't, he would've been frightened by these masks," I add in taking a graphic mask of a zombie off a shelf then putting it on. "Boo!" I yell at Eren. "Ayyyyy! I'm so scared!" He pretends to scream while we both laugh. Then Eren takes a insanely detailed mask of the human face and comes towards me. "I'm~ Gonna~ Eat~ You~" He says in a zombie voice that's just so terrible it's hilarious.

   But I play along with his act and swiftly walk down the aisle with Eren behind me. "No!!! You're so scary!!!" I fake shriek trying to suppress my giggles.

   Suddenly Eren grabs my waist from behind and we stumble around before finally falling to the ground. "Owww," I groan then looking up to see Eren on top of me.

   Our faces were only an inch or two apart and I could hear his faint breathing; feel his chest rising up and down.

   "Oh, uh, we should clean up," he suggests. I nod my head but neither of us moves. "Uh, Eren, you have to get off of me," I point out feeling a little breathless. "Right," he answers in a soft voice. It takes him another minute, but eventually Eren gets off of me and helps me up.

   "Thanks," I tell him as I pick up the human muscle and zombie mask off the floor then put them back on the shelf.

   "Let's actually go shopping for decorations," Eren says. "Okay," I agree with him. Then we walk towards farther into the back of the store suddenly every quiet and not looking at each other.

   "Who flirts in a Halloween store?" Someone questions from behind us. The both of us turns around to see the two cashiers looking at us. "Shhh, they can hear you," one scolds the other. Quickly Eren and I walk away faster with both of our faces red.


End file.
